


you know you will

by insunshine



Category: Actor RPF, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/pseuds/insunshine
Summary: Rahul doesn't go down for drinks. He's had a migraine for days.





	you know you will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/gifts).



> This is a little ficlet for my best pal, @gigantic, celebrating a birthday today. I hope you dig this nonsense. 
> 
> Edited by the wonderful @asmallbluedot, and titled by a misheard lyric of a Julian Velard song.

The thing about Robert — yes, okay, there are a lot of things about Robert, but the _thing_ about Robert, the _big_ thing, the _important_ thing is that when he says he's going to do something, he's going to fucking do it.

When Robert says, “I think I’m drunk,” he doesn’t mean — _I had a glass too many of wine at dinner and I’m a little fuzzy_ — he means, “Rahul, Rahul, Rosie dared me to go shot for shot with her, and now I can’t feel my legs. I need you to come get me.”

It’s three in the morning. Rahul isn’t usually the prude on these press tour outings the five of them are frequently sent on, but he’s had a splitting headache from the jetlag, so he’s been going to bed early the last few nights. It’ll be even worse once they get back to Vancouver.

“Come down,” he can hear Rosie shouting in the background. She doesn’t even sound buzzed. 

“I don’t feel well,” Rahul says, even though it’s not strictly still true. His brain is a little muzzy, but it could be worse. The headache isn’t as debilitating as it had been four hours ago. 

“Come on,” Robert pleads, dragging the words out. “Please, mate. Please, please, please. You have to help me find my legs.”

He can hear Malcolm laughing, but he can’t make out his words. 

“I’ll come,” Rahul agrees, finally. “But I'm not putting on real trousers.”

The whole group cheers, and then there’s a thunk and more bar noises, so he assumes Robert’s dropped his mobile on the ground. That sounds about right.

All in all, it takes him about ten minutes to get ready; he'd been sleeping, so he brushes his teeth, and his quiff’s a mess, so he runs some product through his hair, tosses a cardigan over his sweatpants, and double checks three times that he has both the room key and his phone before heading downstairs.

When he reaches the bar, it's not as crowded as expected, just some busboys wiping down counters, and Robert spinning himself on a stool right at the bar.

“Rahul!” He's a little too loud for a public space, and it takes Rahul real effort not to smile at him. 

“Did they all leave you, then? I didn't take that long.”

“You took forever,” Robert says, leaning so far forward to squeeze his hands on Rahul’s arms that he nearly falls off the stool.

“You're drunk,” Rahul says, leaning against the bar to steady them both.

“Shhh,” Robert says, laughing again. He reaches up his fingers, pressing them lightly to Rahul’s chin. “Oh wow. These are softer than I thought they'd be.”

Rahul shoves his hands away, gesturing to the bartender to make sure the check has been paid.

“Charged to the room,” the guy says, and that's all Rahul needs to drag Robert to his feet.

Robert hadn't been kidding when he’d said he was having trouble walking. Every step he takes drags, leaning him harder and harder against Rahul’s side. At one point, Rahul is pretty sure he hears a snore.

“Robert,” he says, when they're standing at the lifts. “Rob, babe, where's your key?”

Robert grins, all slitted eyes and mussed hair. “I think Rosie stole it. Said something about putting my boxers in the freezer.”

“That was kind of her. Very refreshing. Do you remember her room number?” He texts, _just left your mess for me, eh? any chance you give me his key back?_

Typically, she doesn't answer. 

They're spread throughout the hotel, but he knows that for the most part, the cast is on ten and eleven. He supposes he can just start knocking on doors if worst comes to worst. Or.

“You can bunk with me, if you like. I can't promise frozen boxers, but on the other hand… I can't promise frozen boxers, so it seems like a win, either way.”

“Okay,” Robert agrees, leaning in again, this time with his face instead his fingers. “Mmm, y’smell nice.”

Rahul has something to say, maybe, _probably_ , which is why takes him by surprise when Robert leans even closer, pushing to his toes to brush their mouths together.

“What are you doing,” Rahul asks, but that doesn't stop him from kissing back, using the scant few inches he has in height to press Robert against the glass.

“Kissing,” Robert hums, pressing the words right against Rahul’s mouth. “Glad the liquid courage worked.”


End file.
